


My Son.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Character Death, Family Dynamics, Gen, Wilbur is in-feckin-sane, wilbur is also extremely dramatic lmao.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil looks at his son, Wilbur.Is it really his son?Didn't feel like it.He's still weak to his second eldest's pleading sometimes.This is one of those times.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/being insane, me/being hurt
Kudos: 33





	My Son.

**Author's Note:**

> this scene absolutely killed me, stepped on my heart and laughed at me while i cried.

"You're my son!" Phil shouted, sadness dripping from his words. Wilbur only stared, empty eyes staring at his father.

Phil looked at Wilbur, his second son, the boy he raised. The man who grew to be so kind and so brilliant.

 **It didn't feel like him**.

His son looked the same as he did when he left with Tommy three years ago. It just didn't feel like him. It was like he was looking at another person. Another man that just so happened to look like his beloved son.

 **His ~~lost~~ beloved son**.

He was so, so messy. Hair curled messily and ashes covered him lightly, scars littered his face, more prominent in the way the hot sun looked down on them.

"You're my son." Phil repeated, softer this time. Hoping for a reaction, just a positive one to remind him his son still existed, somewhere, everywhere, didn't matter.

He will still look for him.

Tommy and the others gaped at the crater that used to be L'manburg and their eyes landed on Phil, who stood right beside Wilbur, who only stood and stared, until he rose his hands.

Spread open, belly exposed. "JUST KILL ME PHILZA!" He shouted, a giddyness in his voice that Phil can't help but choke with.

And the blood spills.

His son. _His son_. _**HIS SON**_.

His son was at the tip of the sword, pushed against the wall. Phil can't see anymore, eyes blurred with tears.

His son, Wilbur, looked at Phil with the same empty eyes, a grin spread across his face. And Wilbur, his son, is gone.

Phil pulls his sword out trembling. Falling to the ground. Someone asked why he killed his son. He didn't know who asked, in a daze, sinking in guilt.

"My son asked me to."


End file.
